


Love By Chance

by Var_ty



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_ty/pseuds/Var_ty
Summary: A remake of The Thai BL drama Love by Chance by Khun MameHaung Renjun wants to be left alone and just wants some peace in his life. But honestly god doesn't like the queers so he has to suffer.





	1. A car, a bike and maybe an ankle.

The first time I met them, it was like my soul left my body.

Literally.

It was unexpected but I wasn’t looking as I crossed and a car swerved past me. The person behind the wheels honked and almost hit someone on a bike who lost balance and fell on me. 

“Are you serious!?” I could barely hear the driver of the car who came out and ran over to us. The guy on top of me was heavy more importantly the bike on top of me was pressing into my left ankle.

The guy tried to get up but I whimpered when the bike moved.

“Oh no I’m so sorry” he said lightly.

“Ahhh..” I groaned as the guy slowly got up with the help of the driver. They moved the bike away and helped me up. 

“Why did you walk into the street like that?! Did you not see my car?! It wasn’t a red light!” The driver was yelling at this point.

“Sorry I wasn’t looking” I said lowly trying to balance myself on the bike riders shoulder.

“I appreciate you being honest but we need to get you to a hospital” 

They walked me to the car and placed me gently in it. I was thankful that I was now sitting down somewhere.

My ankles hurt like a bitch.

The bike rider closed the door and was now having a conversation with the driver outside my window. When I looked up at the two of them I had to avert my gaze.

They were both gorgeous.

The bike rider went to his bike and picked it up and brought it over to the car. The driver opened the door to push the trunk button and looked over to me.

“You alright over there?” He asked in a serious tone. I nodded and he sat down in his seat. Then the bike rider opened the opposite door of me and sat next to me. 

He smiled at me and at the driver. “The hospital isn’t that far from here just continue to head straight” 

I wanted to dig a hole bury myself. Why couldn’t I watch where I was going? Now I’m in a car with two gigantic gorgeous men with a probably broken ankle. Let’s not forget this all happened in front of my university where all the student who see me everyday witnessed this tragedy.

Love that for me.

Ⅲ

Awkward.

Was that the word?

I don’t know but the driver of the car kept looking into the rear view mirror and eyeing me. He’s probably just worried about me suing but it wasn’t his fault. I’m more worried that we might get into another accident because this guy seriously won’t stop looking at me.

Then it’s the bicyclist next to me who kept asking every 5 second if I was okay.

By the looks of the bruise I was doing swell and ready to go on my merry way.

The bicyclist was just as handsome as the driver who made me blush without consent. His little smile of reassurance made me relax in my seat. 

I wanted to jump out the window but we made it to the hospital and the bicyclist quickly made his way out and opened the door for me. 

He held his hand out for me and smiled. His eyes went into thin lines and his nose scrunched up. All I could do was just stare in awe but was snapped out of it when the driver opened his door and walked over to us.

“You think you can walk?” The driver asked as I took the bicyclist hands. He held me carefully and when I stepped out my ankle said “fuck you” and I fell into both of thier arms.

“Woah there buddy” the bicyclist then leaned down and wrapped an arm under my knees and lifted me up. 

Nice.

“You’re so small” the driver said as he closed my door and then we were off to the ER. 

He called me small. How dare he?

The driver made his way to the registration aisle and got a clipboard. The bicyclist placed me on one of the seats and my face was hell red. 

How embarrassing.

The driver started filling the form. 

“What’s your name?” He asked

“Huang Renjun” I replied

“Well Huang Renjun you were almost hit by Na Jaemin’s car” The so called Na Jaemin didn’t look at me instead he kept writing.

“And you almost made Na Jaemin hit Lee Jeno with his car” Lee Jeno held his hands out for a hand shake. I wanted to cry from both the pain and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what I was thinking”

“It looks like you weren’t thinking at all” Jeno said as he smiled and looked down to inspect my ankle.

I sighed.

“Emergency contact number?”

I blushed when Jaemin looked at me.

“I can write it down myself” He handed me the clipboard and I filled the remaining parts of the form and handed him the clipboard. As he took it out of my hands our fingers touched and I quickly pulled away. Which wasn’t a good idea because the sudden movement made my ankle move.

I clenched my jaw to hold back the pain. Jaemin noticed and quickly went up to hand in the form.

“Does it hurt really bad?” Jeno asked and I could only only up to him. Which was also a bad idea because this guy had the cutest concerned face on and I wanted to barf but also hug him.

“Yeah it’s just uncomfortable” I lied. 

“You sure?” Jaemin sat next to me and they both just stared at me with worry and I nodded them off. 

“Huang Renjun” the nurse called and brought in a wheelchair. Both boys quickly got up to help me up and into the wheelchair.

The nurse was going to roll me away when she stopped to ask their relations with me. 

“I almost hit him with my car” Jaemin started.

“I fell on him with my bike” Jeno ended.

In conclusion they weren’t allowed in the ER room with me.


	2. A Bus Stop, A fist and A Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is slowly progressing. Kinda

It turns out that I was somewhat lucky. 

I didn't break my ankle it was just sprained. 

Before I was cleared to go the doctor told me the two men who were previously with had left. I was disappointed with that news because that meant I had to call the person I was hoping to avoid to come pick me up. 

“How did this even happen Junnie?” My mother asked for the millionth time.

I couldn't answer her I wanted to cry from embarrassment, I couldn't look at her in the eyes. 

Not after what I did.

“I didn't look as I crossed” I pouted as the doctor wheeled me out to the exit. The reception lady came up to us and handed me a slip of paper and I took it.

“The two men who were with you wanted me to give you their contact information.” I looked at the writing and smiled their handwriting matched the way they looked. “Are they the ones that got you hurt?” The receptionist chuckled and walked away when my mom asked. 

“It wasn't their fault Ma, I was the one that wasn't looking” She looked skeptical when she saw me smiling but responded well.

“If you say so” 

Ⅲ

I didn't return to my university for three days. My ankle wasn’t that badly hurt so I made up my mind to swallow my pride and return to the same university where everyone saw me almost get hit with a car. 

But I was ecstatic to find out that not many of the students really care for me, except for Donghyuck of course. 

“What are you dumb?” He asked taking out his book out of his book bag. We were waiting for the professor to start the lesson but he was taking his sweet time.

“Honestly I am” Donghyuck just grunted at my reply. 

Everyone stared at me and was surprised to find the so called cold prince was talking to me. Little did they know the same guy that they misunderstood was probably the warmest guy on this planet. He’s just really moody at times.

Just like right now as he almost hissed at the girl who walked past us trying to get to her seat. 

“Is your ankle at least doing fine?” I could only smile at him.

“I honestly don't know what was in your mind at the time but you're lucky that you didn't get hit.” He placed his books on the table and relaxed in his chair. There were barely anyone in class right now.

“I don't know either, but the two guys were really nice to me” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and I wanted to smack the back of his head.

“Yeah the word nice is a very underwhelming word to describe them” 

“Well that's the only word that comes to my mind right now” He shook his head.

“Hyung” He said

“Yes” I answered

“You were the cause of that accident you need to be careful” I sighed

“I know” I said opening my book.

“Cool but did anyone tell you about the two guys who keep coming and visiting the university?” My ears perked up.

“They’re really handsome so everyone is just, going crazy over them?” 

I’m scared.

Ⅲ

  
  


“Will you be okay going home by yourself?” Donghyuck held open the classroom door for me and I walked out. Sometimes I wonder if the other students ever see this side of him. He does this every time yet they still think the worst of him. 

“Of course, Hyukkie” He cringed at the nickname.

“I told you to never call me that in public” 

As we continued down the halls I saw a familiar head in the crowd that made my stomach turn. I was about to turn around but if I had done that it would have alerted Donghyuck. Luckily he didn't notice my hesitation but when I looked back to see if I could spot the person the were no longer anywhere to be seen.

“Remember to text me when you get home” I looked over to Donghyuck who stood next to me. We were no longer walking, it was time to separate from each other but I didn't want to. I nodded and he ruffled my hair.

“Stop doing that I'm older than you” 

“Then stop calling me Hyuckie” And with that he left for his classes. I watched as he walked down the hallways and disappeared into the crowd of students. I took a deep breath and walked out of the building hoping I don't run into that person. 

When I walked towards my bus stop my heart almost dropped I immediately turned around and walked away but i was too late.

“Stop!” 

His voice sent shivers down my body and I wanted to run but there was already a hand on my shoulders turning me around.

“It's been a long time, hasn't it Junnie?” He used his other hand to lift my chin up and force eye contact with him. It was dangerously gently and made me feel worse.

“What do you want?” I didn't make eye contact for second.

“What do you mean? Junnie dont you remember?” His grip on my shoulders increased and he shook my shoulders slightly. I only stared at the floor and did not respond didn't respond.

“You know what I want Junnie? Dont play with me, it's only been a week” He shoved my shoulder and moved back a little.

“You know what I” He ran his hands through his hair and looked around. “Junnie, I've been waiting for you all week. Please don't make me wait even more okay?” He placed his hands on my shoulders again and the other on his hip.

“You don't want you’re mother seeing the video do you?” Tears started to build up in my eyes but I looked up.

“If you don't want your mom seeing the video then I suggest you pay up Junnie” His hands moved from my shoulders to my cheeks which he gently stroked.

“You don't want your mother finding out that her only son is gay, am I right Junnie?” I looked down again and the tears made their way down my face. He suddenly pushed me backwards and I almost fell.

I almost fell? 

I looked up and I saw someone holding me from behind, His hands held me by my waist holding me up, he frowned at me and looked at the guy who pushed me. Then another guy came and stood in front of me, blocking my view.

“What is this Junnie? You're new Boyfriend?” The guy let go of me and stood next to the other guy. Now I really couldn't see what was happening and I wanted to run away but my feet were glued to the floor, I couldn't move.

“Oh WoW! 2 at the same time?” The two walls only stood still in front of me but by the look of how intense they stared into him it was safe to say they were pissed.

“Damn Junnie your taste in men is pathetic” I got scared when the guy on the right suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Hyung calm down” The guy on the left put his hands on his shoulders trying to calm him done. I looked at the two through my tears and wiped my face.

Man, this day just got worse.

It was the same two guys who I had an accident with a few weeks ago.

Jeno and Jaemin.

Jeno had him by his collar and Jaemin, even though he was angry stopped Jeno. 

“What do you want to have a problem with me too?” The guy asked Jeno. After he said that he balled his fist up then he swung at Jeno but Jaemin cut his hands and Jeno punched him in the face.

He stumbled backwards holding his face in his hands while groaning.

This guy was smart and knew that if he fought back now he would lose. He lifted his head and licked his lips, he walked towards Jeno and Jaemin and nodded.

He walked away from him and as he passed by he looked and pointed. I looked away from him and the tears flowed down my cheeks.

“By tonight your mother will see that video” and he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear It'll get better soon, also i have no idea what to name the antagonist. In the show his name was Trump, fitting am I right?


	3. Two boys, A Video and A Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to recreate this scene that fits the characters, it was stressful. But i still don't know what to name the antagonist.

**Warning**

**CONTENT AHEAD MIGHT BE TRIGGERING**

I sniffled and wiped my face clean of my tears, I wanted to be alone for awhile but that wasn't possible. Jeno sat next to me on the bench and Jaemin stood in front of me holding a bottle of water. It was eerily familiar to the last time I ran into the two. 

“Please don't cry, it's alright now” The both of them were calm and Jeno had his hands on my back slowly comforting me.

“I appreciate you guys helping. I really do but right now I want to be alone” I buried my face into my hands and took a deep breath in. I felt Jaemin’s shoulder brush against mines as he sat down next to me.

“Go? What if we leave and that guy comes back?” He said gently. I looked up when Jeno moved to reach into his pocket to took his phone and dialed a number.

“It’s alright he won’t show up for now.” Jaemin frowned at me.

“Hello? Coach Me and Jaemin won't make it to practice today.” There was a pause I looked down to the floor. Jeno and Jaemin know each other? Practice? 

“Yep. Somethings come up.” Jeno and Jaemin looked at me still concerned. Jeno ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

“You really want us to leave you like?” Jeno asked.

“Jaemin is right, what if he returns? Then what will you do?” I hung my head again. They were right, what would I would I do? Give him the money?

“You guys should go before he thinks that we are together,” I said. I didn't want them to get involved, they already heard enough. What if he drags them into this mess?

“And what if we were? What would he do?” Jaemins voice sounded rough as he sat back in his seat, his eyes never leaving me.

“He might drag you into this mess?” I said quietly.

“What mess?” Jeno ask

“What if he starts spreading rumors about you?” I said changing the subject.

“Why do I have to care about what others think of me?”Jaemin said sitting up and turning his body towards me.

“Let them think what they want to think?” Jeno said frowning.

“It doesn't matter what people think about you, you should always stay true to yourself” Jeno continued.

“Be proud of sexualaltiy” Jaemin cupped my face in his hands and lifted my face up making me look at him. “Isnt a gay person a human too?” He asked.

He let go of my face and we all just sat in silence, I wondered if they heard everything or nothing at all. Do they know what's at steak for me? My mom finding out my sexuality from a video no one should see. I started silently crying again and Jaemin patted my head.

“Are you comfortable sharing what's in that video?” He silently asked and I shook my head. 

“Its alright we won't make you tell us if you don't want to” Jeno said 

“But i do think you should tell you mom about this” He said and I looked up in shock, they wanted me to come out to my mom. What are they thinking? I was about to get up and leave right away when Jeno said something that made me change my mind.

“Hear me out first, Please?” I sat back down

“I know we have no business in your family matter but we’re worried about you” I shifted in my seat. If he knew that then why would they still continue talking.

“It would be better for you mother to find out from you than that video” he finally said. “I dont know youre mother but Im sure she would prefer you telling her than to see a video” Jaemin nodded.

“How do you know that?” I asked 

“Because shes your mother. I don't think any mother out there would want to know that their child is suffering in silence” Jaemin said and he took my hands and held it. “Its for the best”

They're words scared me but I knew what they said was the truth but if I did come out to my mother would she accept me? How do I explain to her that her son was gay? 

“God i'm such an idiot” I cried out. I had to do it before this situation got more messier than it already is.

Minutes went by before I stopped and the two boys sat in silence, quietly providing their support. I sat back staring at the passing cars on the road, it was calming. Jaemin handed me the water bottle he had gotten me, I took it and thanked him. 

“I'm sorry you guys got caught up in this” They both sighed and sat back into their seats. 

“No need to apologize” Jaemin said.

“Then thank you” I said making them softly smile at me.

“No need to thank us either” Jaemin said.

“Friendship has one rule kind sir” Jeno started

“No sorry and no thank you” Jaemin finished

I smiled at that even though I was friendzoned so fast. The two of them grinned at me and Jeno ruffled my hair and I didn’t protest, Donghyuck would be jealous right now.

  


Ⅲ

I stood silently at the door to my house, my body refused to move. I knew what I had to do but did I have the courage to actually do it? I don't even know if I do right now but I have to do for both of our sakes. I took a deep breath in, blinked away the tears and opened the gates. When I walked in through the door and closed it i heard noises from the kitchen. She was still cooking, so I put my bag down on the couch and headed straight to the kitchen.

I was tearing up and trembling.

She was getting something from the fridge when I walked in. I stopped and stood in front of the doorway. My hands gripped the door frame as I worked up the courage to make my presence known. 

“Ma” I called out, my voice trembled

She turned around and closed the door. I hung my head so she didn't see me crying.

“Oh you’re home?” She said placing the vegetables on the counter. 

“Ma, can I talk to you about something?”

“Just give me a few minutes dinner will be ready” I sniffled and wiped my tears. This got her attention, which made her look up at me and sigh.

“Ma” I looked up at her. “If I did something bad would be angry at me?” She frowned at me and took the knife into her hands.

“That depends on what you did” she began cutting up the vegetables and I took a step closer. “Have you ever seen me get angry at you?” she asked

I looked at her and stared in awe.

The kitchen lights highlighted her gentle features, even when she was frowning she looked delicate. This was my mother im talking about, how could I ever doubt her. The same mother who single handedly raised me after my father left. The same woman who supported me when I choose to take singing classes instead of tutoring.

“Before I tell you, can I ask you something?” She looked at me not responding.

“Could you please not hate me?” I said wiping my tears away. “You can be angry but please don't hate me” she walked over to me and cupped my face in her hands.

“Junnie” She said wiping the tears away. “You're my son, how could I ever hate you?” she hugged me rubbing my back in comfort and I cried harder. 

“What if I'm different?” Her hand movement slowed down and through my cries I finally said it.

“What if I don't like women?” Her hand movement completely halted.

“What if I like men instead ma?” I hugged her back burying my face into her neck. “I never wanted to be like this Ma” She was still in my arms but I cried harder in her embrace.

When she pulled back she looked into my eyes and her lips quivered. Tears fell down her cheeks and she hugged me again, tighter this time. She cried and stroked my hair, in this hug I felt her emotions pour through but I was still scared. After a while she pulled back and held both of my hands in hers.

“Junnie, look at me” I raised my head and did as I was told.

She wiped her face and said, “Why would I ever hate you for that?” I shrugged when she gave me a gentle smile. I was scared that she would hate me like he did but I should've known better.

“Junnie, Why would I ever hate you for loving someone?” I shrugged again. “Answer me Junnie?” She said shaking my hand to get my attention. I looked at the floor again and the tears flowed down.

“Is it because of that guy?” 

I looked up in shock, she saw the video! My gasped and leaned myself onto her sobbing again. 

“How could you ever hide something like that from me” she said gently hitting my chest. “How could allow him to hurt you so much? What were you thinking?” she cried out.

“I don't know! I don't know!” I shook my head as I repeated those for desperately wanting her forgiveness. 

“I don't care who you love or decide to date Junnie, I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand me?” I nodded and she pulled back and lifted my face again. 

“I want to hear you say it”

“Yes Ma” She smiled at that and wiped my tears away. “Now stop crying its getting annoying”

“You're crying too” I said back and she laughed.

Her eyes widened and she yelled.

“Shit I left the stove on” and she ran towards the stove. 

I watched as she quickly turned off the stove and turned back at me laughing.

So maybe.

Just maybe god might be on the queers side.

  


Ⅲ

I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair and walked towards my bed to sit down. Today was a long ass ride I was not expecting but grateful for some of the twisty turns I got. I put down the towel and sighed, I hope that this mess was finally over.

I found myself unconsciously walking over to my work desk and picked up the paper with phone numbers on them. I smiled then walked over to my phone entered the numbers creating a new group chat and typed in.

** _Me:_ **

**Thank you**

** _Lee Jeno:_ **

**I thought we told you to not say that **

** _Na Jaemin:_ **

**Its alright he’ll get used to it.**

I smiled at my screen and walked back to lay down in my bed. I was at peace when my phone started ringing and Donghyuck’s picture flashed on my screen. I quickly answered him and said “Yes” to which he replied with:

“_ What the hell? I told you to text me when you got home hyung! _” I sighed but smiled and looked up to the ceiling.

“Hyuck you better listen up because I won't repeat my story” I got comfortable in my bed ready to rant about my day.

“_ Oh? _”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	4. A friend, A waitress and jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet up.

In the last few days, I have been texting the two every moment I had. So it's safe to say, that I've learnt a great deal of information. For example, they both went to the same university as I did and were on the campus soccer team. But I've never seen them on campus, never. I also found out that the two were friends since middle school. Then they told me that Jeno studied engineging while Jaemin said and I quote.

“I'm aiming to be the sexist neurosurgeon on the planet” I found it funny for some reason.

When I told Donghyuck about it he laughed and had a realization. 

“What if it was his goal to hit you with his car so he can get money off the surgery?” I quickly reminded him that I was the one who walked in front of the car.

Anyways, long story short, I found myself on the opposite side of the campus with Donghyuck who was currently inhaling a piece of bread. We sat on the benches outside the soccer field waiting for the players to finish up. After days of texting, we finally got to meet up and Donghyuck (who still wont let me out of his sight) decided to invite himself. 

“They seem like they know what they're doing” Donghyuck said. I squinted to get a better look at the players, they all looked so concentrated on the ball on the floor.

“That's because they know what they're doing” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and we continued to stare in awe at the players. Just then the coach blew the whistle and the boys immediately halted. Jeno walked over to Jaemin with a bottle of water. The coach called the players over and proceeded to start talking but I couldn't hear but I could definitely see. The two looked so serious and engaged in the conversation, then Jaemin’s eyes quickly looked over at me. 

He smiled and I panicked quickly looking away. When I looked back the coach had dismissed everyone.

“Finally” Donghyuck whined.

My phone dinged and I checked the notification, I got a text from Jaemin.

** _Na Jaemin;_ **

**Meet us at the front of the field (✿╹◡╹)**

“Was that them?” I nodded

“Jaemin said to meet them at the front” 

“Alright let's get you over to your guardian angels” I stuck my tongue out at him. “I also have to leave in a bit” He said scratching the back of his neck and I raised my eyebrow at him as we walked over to the front.

“I thought you wanted to come?”

“I may have forgotten about a group project” I slowly nodded at his nonsense.

“And I don't want cock block” I kicked him.

“Hyungg that hurts!!” He said grabbing his thighs. I stopped walking when I saw the duo had already made their way out the field. 

The sun was very hot today and it was adding fuel to the fire that slowly made its way towards us. I couldn't take my eyes off the two, it was like a scene straight out of a drama. Time slowed down for them as they walked over and I couldn't look away.

Jeno wore black jeans and a white tank top that was tucked in. He had a duffle bag that hung across his chest and another that hung opposite of the other. But what I was focused on was the muscles that he displayed for everyone to see. Jaemin on the left wore grey sweatpants with a loose white shirt. But just like Jeno he also sought after my death, he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. They were both still a little sweaty from playing for hours but I wasn't complaining.

“Renjun stop drooling thats nasty” 

“Huh?” I shook myself out of the trance I was in.

“Hyung make yourself look decent” Donghyuck reached up to smooth out my hair. When he was satisfied he placed his hands on my shoulders and nodded with a smile.

“You can do this. I believe in you” Then he turned around and walked away from me.

“Wait you're leaving now?” I yelled at him. He turned around with a grin and gave a thumbs up.

“Use protection and lots of lube” 

What the fuck?

I was about to run and strangle him when Jeno spoke.

“Woah there! Who are you trying to fight?” He was smiling like always does. I smiled back at the two and pointed at Donghyuck who was now currently trying to hide behind a tree to go unnoticed.

“Oh? Is that?” Jaemin squinted over to Donghyuck who was now completely hidden behind the tree, I nodded and sighed.

“Yeah.”

“I thought he wanted to come along?” Jeno waved over to Donghyuck when he tried to peek at us and Donghyuck panicked and hid again. Oh, if only they knew the things that ran through that child's mind.

“I would tell you his excuse but it would just confuse you guys” They both nodded

“Did you eat yet?” Jaemin asked and I shook my head.

“Great because I'm starving” He clutched his belly and pouted. Jeno patted Jaemin on the back and ruffled his hair. 

“We both haven't eaten since breakfast?” My eyes widened at that and without a thought I immediately started complaining and scolding them. 

“What do you mean?” They both pouted and looked at the floor.

“You've been playing soccer on an empty stomach this whole time?”

Ⅲ

We sat at our table waiting for the waitress to come over and take our order. I sat on one side and the two sat on the other. 

To be honest I thought this little meetup would be awkward since we’ve only texted ever since. But sitting here and hearing the Jaemin crack terrible puns and Jeno gagging saying that his puns are truly terrible only to pull out a pun worse than Jaemin, makes me sit in my seat with ease. 

“So I said the meat wasn’t red it was “burgundy” Jeno laughed at Jaemin’s joke and I had to try my hardest to keep a straight face. Then the waitress walked up to us, she held the eye contact we had until she reached our table.

“Hello boys. Are you ready to order yet?” Jeno and Jaemin nodded at her and looked over to me.

“Renjun what do you want? I’m paying today” Jeno said

“Oh- Then I’ll have the _____” she wrote it down and looked me up and down then turned to the boys. 

You know the two boys who looked at Renjun with sparklers in their eyes but Renjun is just oblivious.

“Now what would you two handsome boys like?” They told her they’re order but she was to busy drooling at the two and didn’t write down a single thing.The boys seemed to be oblivious of look as they continued making food puns.

“Excuse me?” I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she snapped back to reality. 

“Oh sorry, I’ll get to get your food now” She gave the boys one more heart eye look and scurried off to get our food.

“You know, she was looking at you guys as if you were a piece of meat” I said sipping my drink. The two sighed.

“We know, we just ignore it” Jaemin said picking up a packet of salt and opening it. I wondered if they were popular on campus considering how handsome they were, oh and they were nice too.

“Are you two popular or something?” 

“Well not really it seems like you have never heard of us until recently” Jaemin said taking Jeno’s glass and putting it in front of himself.

“I swear if you pour salt in my drink again” Jeno moved his glass away from Jaemin. I raised an eyebrow because that does seem like something Jaemin might do.

“How many times have he poured salt in your drink?” 

“Too many times”

Jaemin let out an evil laugh.

“That’s what you get for leaving it unguarded”

“He bullies me way too much Junnie” Jeno pouted and and moved away from Jaemin. I had to stop myself from jumping him right there. It was so cute, I felt my heart fell for him.

However that moment only lasted for a second because when I looked out the window I saw Donghyuck sitting at the patio tables. When he noticed me staring he quickly hid his face with a menu.

I internally sighed and looked at the two in front of me. They were talking about their practice and how some guy named Mark almost ran into the goalkeeper because he saw a cute girl or something.

“Oh I remember that” I laughed at the memory because Donghyuck at the time really wheezed at the incident.

“You should meet Mark he’s pretty old” Jaemin nodded at Jeno’s words.

“And cute. He’s probably the cutest elderly man in the world” I nodded. Then the waitress came back with our food. She kept looking at the two boys and because of that she almost knocked over my drink.

I made a quick glance over to Donghyuck and he shook his head at me making a “I’m disappointed in you protect what’s yours already” type of face.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” The apology was directed to the boys and not me. 

“It’s fine” I said and the waitress only nodded and continued staring at the boys who seemed uncomfortable in their seats.

Even when she already placed our food on the table she stood in her place and kept staring at the two. 

“Ma’am we don’t really need anything else” She ignored me and continued giving all her attention to the others.

“We’re good” Jaemin said nodding and she walked off still staring. 

I sighed and looked over to Donghyuck who now has a friend, it also looks like they have a common goal too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Updates are simple.   
Whenever I finish a chapter I post.


End file.
